Cheetah
|birthday = May 25, 1990 |blood_type = B |height = 163 cm |weight = 52 kg |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook }}Cheetah (치타) is a solo artist under C9 Entertainment. She was the rap trainer/mentor for trainees on Produce 101 Season 1, Produce 101 Season 2, Produce 48, and Produce X 101. Career Before debuting into the main stream, Cheetah was an underground rapper and singer. She debuted into the mainstream in 2010 as a part of the duo Blacklist. However, the duo disbanded after releasing two songs. After Blacklist disbanded, Cheetah worked mostly as a solo artist and in a few collaborations. She appeared on the famous rap contest show Show Me the Money. After appearing on the show, and being eliminated, she joined up with artist Crush and formed another duo group called Masterpiece. This duo also disbanded after just a short time with no success. In 2014, Cheetah released her EP, Cheetah Itself, and gained a little recognition as an artist. She then appeared on the show Unpretty Rapstar in 2015. At the conclusion of the show she won the competition and this recognition skyrocketed her fame. After receiving this recognition, she released her first single, and went on to continue to release music on a regular basis. Discography EP * Cheetah Itself (2014) * 28 Identity (2018) Singles As Lead * "Expectation" (feat. Morra) (2014) * "Coma 07" (2015) * "Like Nobody Knows" (feat. Ailee) (2015) * "My Number" (2015) * "Star Wars" (2015) * "Not Today" (2016) * "Style Diet" (feat. Kangnam) (20147) * "Blurred Lines" (feat. Hanhae) (2017) * "Stagger" (2018) * "Flight" (feat. Chaboom) (2019) Collaboration * "My Type" (with Jessi, feat. Kangnam) * "Can You Feel Me" (with Baek Jiyoung) * "Don't Speak" (with Ali) * "I Am" (with Lee Honggi) (2018) Features * "Scar" (Cho Hyungwoo) (2015) * "Do My Thing" (Reddy) (2017) Filmography Music Videos * Like Nobody Knows (2015) * My Number (2015) * Star Wars (2015) * Scar (Cho Hyungwoo) (2015) * Get It? (YOUNHA) (2016) * Blurred Lines (2017) * Stagger (2018) * I'll Be There (2018) * Bumpkins (2018) * I Am (2018) * Flight (2019) Drama * My Horrible Boss (Cameo) (2016) Variety * Show Me The Money (2012) * Unpretty Rapstar (2015) * I Live Alone (2015) * King of Mask Singer (2015) * Get it Beauty (2015) * Witch Hunt (2015) * Taxi (2015) * Yaman TV (2015) * You Heeyeol's Sketchbook (2015) * Hip Hop Tribe (2016) * Hip Hop Trive 2: Game of Thrones (2016) * Two Yoo Project Sugar Man (2016) * Hello Counselor (2016) * Happy Together (2016) * Immortal Songs: Singing the Legend (2016) * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Strong My Way (2017) * Fantastic Duo (2017) * One Night Food Trip (2017) * Taxi (2017) * Produce 48 (2018) * Living Together in Empty Room (2018) * High School Rapper (2018) * Mimi Shop (2018) * Strong My Way 2 (2018) * Target: Billboard - KILL BILL (2019) * Produce X 101 (2019) Gallery Promotional Cheetah 28 Identity Promo 3.jpg|''28 Identity'' 1 Cheetah 28 Identity Promo 4.jpg|''28 Identity'' 2 Cheetah 28 Identity Promo 5.jpg|''28 Identity'' 3 Cheetah 28 Identity Promo 6.jpg|''28 Identity'' 4 Cheetah 28 Identity Promo 7.jpg|''28 Identity'' 5 Cheetah_Produce_101_Promotional.jpg|''Produce 101 Season 1'' Promo Cheetah Stagger Promo.png|"Stagger" Cheetah My Number Promo.png|"My Number" Pictorial Cheetah Ceci 1.jpg Cheetah Ceci 2.jpg Cheetah Graza 1.png Cheetah Graza 2.png Cheetah Graza 3.png Trivia * She was the first winner of Unpretty Rapstar * In 2007, she was hit by a bus when she was crossing a street. Her parents decided to allow the doctors to perform a risky and dangerous surgery because it would allow her to continue music. ** She since lost the ability to sing, due to the prolonged use of a respirator, but can still talk and rap. * During episode 7 of Unpretty Rapstar, Cheetah performed a song about her coma and her thoughts on the accident. * She since tries to live life to the fullest with no regrets. * She dropped out of high school to pursue music. * She was an underground rapper before making it to the limelight Category:Produce 101 Season 1 Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Produce 48 Category:Rap Category:Trainer Category:Mentor